Primera foto recortada
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Kate Beckett jamás pensó, ni en un millón de años, ni en sus sueños más salvajes —o cursis— que se sentiría así. Y, lo más importante, que le gustaría.


**Nota de autora: Después de escribir y reescribir y reescribir, me alegra mucho haber sido capaz de terminar esta historia antes del estreno de la sexta temporada de la serie. Dado que me vino a la mente hace ya casi un año, os aseguro que ****esta pieza NO está influenciada lo más mínimo por el final de la quinta temporada, **simplemente no había encontrado el momento apropiado para sentarme y escribirla hasta ahora.

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

"_Nunca he recortado una foto de un traje de novia de una revista."_

—Katherine Beckett_, Una rosa para la eternidad_—

* * *

Kate Beckett jamás pensó, ni en un millón de años, ni en sus sueños más salvajes —o cursis— que se sentiría así. Y, lo más importante, que le gustaría. Pero no puede remediarlo. Tras esa coraza de dura e independiente detective de homicidios, se esconde su parte más humana y vulnerable, la parte a la que solo unos pocos tienen acceso, especialmente una persona en concreto, la que desenterró y desveló esa parte de sí misma en primer lugar.

Aunque el pitido del despertador era tan molesto e inoportuno como en cualquier otra mañana, aunque los rayos del sol colándose a través de las persianas medio abiertas eran los mismos de siempre, aunque los incesantes sonidos del tráfico de hora punta eran igual de familiares, cuando Kate se despertó temprano esa mañana, la ligera presión, apenas perceptible, del anillo rodeando uno de sus dedos marcó esa mañana como el comienzo de un día que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. Había pasado página a un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Todavía estaba en blanco, pero muy pronto empezaría a tomar forma, muy pronto comenzaría a ser escrito en el libro de su biografía.

Como la mayoría de las mañanas, la pereza y la tentación jugaron sus papeles, con la diferencia de que esta vez casi consiguieron persuadirla de que se quedara en la cama. Pero la voz de su conciencia era un constante eco en su cabeza que fue aumentando cada vez más de volumen e insistencia. Así que, en contra de su voluntad, Kate terminó por levantarse, abandonando el suave abrazo de las sábanas y los cálidos brazos del escritor, todavía dormido bajo ellas.

Tan pronto como salió a la calle, la detective sintió una energía electrizante bajo su piel, zumbando por todo su cuerpo, y las dos primeras preguntas que emergieron en su cabeza fueron: ¿Cómo puede el cielo parecer más azul?, ¿cómo puede el sol brillar con más fuerza? El mundo, o al menos la ciudad, parecía haber sido infectada con su mismo estado de ánimo, inyectada con la misma medicina que corría por sus venas, porque el cielo _era_ realmente más azul, y las calles parecían más vivas que nunca. Y todo porque ella era feliz. FELIZ. _Dios_, pensó al momento, _me estoy volviendo muy cursi._

Estaba pasando por delante de un quiosco cuando su atención fue captada de inmediato. Su primer instinto había sido seguir caminando, reprimir el nuevo, reciente y palpitante impulso, ignorar la atracción de su subconsciente tirando de ella para que se rindiera, porque muy en el fondo, ella misma sabía que quería hacerlo. Era como si un interruptor —que no sabía que tenía dentro de ella, pero que debía de haber estado allí desde siempre— había sido conmutado a la posición de encendido de forma automática, y como no tenía ningún control sobre él, tampoco conocía la manera de volver a apagarlo. No es que quisiera hacerlo, de todos modos.

En fin, estaba pasando por delante del quiosco, cuando sus ojos se desviaron como por acto reflejo a su izquierda y se posaron sobre el objeto que había llamado su atención. La conexión visual no duró más que una décima de segundo, pero fue suficiente tentación como para que sus piernas la detuvieran en seco, para que sus pies la girasen sobre sus talones, y para que su brazo se adelantara y sus largos y finos dedos agarrasen el primer ejemplar del estante. Antes de darse cuenta, Beckett le estaba entregando la revista al anciano vendedor sentado detrás del mostrador, y pescando un billete del interior de su monedero.

—Enhorabuena, señorita— el vendedor comentó con una suave sonrisa mientras aceptaba el dinero de su mano—. Es un hombre muy afortunado.

—Oh… —una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Kate y una risita silenciosa salió de su boca, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como se le sonrojaban ligeramente las mejillas—. Gracias.

La situación era todavía muy, muy nueva para ella. Todavía tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ahora era una mujer comprometida. Y de que se iba a casar.

Con un gesto de la mano, la detective declinó la bolsa de plástico que le ofrecía el amable vendedor, y éste le volvió a entregar la revista de novias y su cambio.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo es el gran día? —preguntó el hombre con cortesía, doblando y apoyando los brazos sobre el estrecho mostrador.

—Esto… bueno. Nos-nosotros no- T-todavía no lo hemos decidido —tartamudeó, cohibida, y se sintió como una idiota—. Me lo pidió anoche mismo.

—Ah, entiendo —el vendedor le sonrió, sus gentiles ojos de color caramelo oscuro arrugándose, y un pequeño hoyuelo, que en principio no iba acorde con su edad, apareciendo en la esquina derecha de su boca—. Bueno, les deseo a ambos buena suerte y toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias —era curioso que la primera persona en felicitarla fuera un absoluto extraño. Kate se guardó la revista—. Que tenga un buen día.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina, lo primero que hizo fue meter el abultado bolso en el cajón de su mesa. Mientras se sentaba y encendía el ordenador, observó que ni Ryan ni Esposito estaban en sus puestos de trabajo, y tampoco estaban a la vista. Siendo ya la hora que era, lo lógico hubiese sido que Beckett se preguntara dónde estaban metidos sus dos detectives. Pero era un día diferente; otros pensamientos la distraían con más frecuencia de lo que deberían, y no se preocupó de dónde se habían metido, o de lo que pudieran estar haciendo esos dos.

Kate introdujo la contraseña de acceso, pero los programas del sistema eran lentos en cargarse. Mirando a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Entonces, abrió furtivamente el cajón y metió las manos dentro del bolso para echarle una rápida ojeada a las imágenes de la revista.

—¡Hey, Beckett! —la repentina voz de Ryan, sonando demasiado cerca, la hizo saltar en la silla. Su corazón se detuvo por un latido o dos del susto. El detective irlandés estaba de pie delante de su mesa, una mano sosteniendo una humeante taza de té; la otra, hundida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Torpemente, Kate forcejeó con el cajón, tratando de cerrarlo rápidamente, pero se había quedado atascado—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kevin, empezando a inclinarse sobre la mesa para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Nada —respondió ella demasiado deprisa, antes incluso de que él hubiera terminado de formular la pregunta. Con una fuerte patada al cajón, Kate consiguió por fin que se cerrara con un ruidoso golpe.

Después de esa casi pillada, su día se volvió frenético, y Beckett no dispuso ni de un solo minuto para echarle aunque sólo fuera un vistazo a la revista. Todo se centró en el trabajo; búsquedas en archivos y ficheros de la base de datos de la policía, interminables llamadas de teléfono, una corta pausa para comer sobras recalentadas, rancias y sin sabor del fondo del frigorífico, y después, un arresto, un interrogatorio y una puesta en libertad sin cargos. Estuvo tan ocupada todo el día, que terminó por olvidarse de la revista.

No fue hasta tarde, cuando por fin llegó al loft y se dejó caer sobre un sillón, que su bolso chocó contra el suelo con un pum sordo, y recordó lo que llevaba escondido dentro.

Por suerte para ella, Castle todavía no había llegado a casa. De modo que se quitó las botas, liberando sus cansados pies de esos altos tacones, y se acomodó en el sillón, doblando las piernas sobre el asiento y colocando un cojín sobre su regazo para abrir la revista encima. Empezó a pasar lentamente página tras página, y enseguida se vio sumergida en un mundo de tonalidades de blancos, marfiles y cremas, en valles y laderas de caídas de seda y encaje y tul, en océanos de perlas y diamantes y velos, y en horizontes de escotes de corazón, palabras de honor y cuellos de barca…

Todos los vestidos eran bonitos, preciosos, pero no acababan de… no le transmitían esa… Simplemente, no sentía el _clic_ del que había oído hablar y había visto en películas.

Estaba llegando al final de la revista, quedaban solamente unas pocas páginas que mirar. Y, entonces, pasó la página con el anuncio de un perfume, y ahí estaba. Kate se quedó brevemente sin aliento. Sus ojos recorrieron la fotografía lentamente, fijándose en cada detalle, estudiando cada caída y cada pliegue, maravillada con cada pequeña sutileza. Sus dedos se movieron hasta la esquina superior de la hoja y luego acariciaron la longitud de la imagen, casi imaginándose que estaban tocando la tela del traje. Puede que no fuera perfecto, muy probablemente ni siquiera fuera a ser el vestido definitivo, pero sí que le resultaba fácil imaginarse con él puesto, cogida del brazo de su padre, avanzando por el pasillo hacia el altar, avanzando hacia—

Castle. Castle silbando. Castle silbando y cargando con una bolsa de compra en los brazos. Castle silbando, cargando con una bolsa de compra en los brazos y entrando por la puerta. A Kate apenas le dio tiempo a cerrar la revista, esconderla detrás de su espalda, y a cruzar los brazos sobre el cojín en su regazo. Dejando las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada, Castle se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos se entornaron un milímetro. Kate soltó una maldición en el interior de su cabeza. Después de todo, parecía que no había sido lo bastante rápida. Tan observador como siempre, el escritor parecía haberse percatado del veloz movimiento de su brazo, y también parecía sospechar de su repentina incomodidad y nerviosismo, y parecía ser capaz de ver a través de la compostura natural y despreocupada que ella trataba de exhibir.

Castle se adentró en la zona de estar como si nada y dejó la bolsa del supermercado sobre el extremo corto del sofá.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó, acercándose hasta estar a un metro de ella.

—Nada —contestó Kate automáticamente, manteniendo una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Déjame ver —insistió él, alargando el brazo hacia delante.

Ella respondió al instante, cuadrando los hombros con terquedad implacable, defendiendo el sillón como un león defiende su territorio.

—Castle. Es privado —su tono de voz manifestaba a la perfección que daba por finalizado el asunto.

Abriendo las palmas de las manos y encogiéndose de hombros, el escritor lo aceptó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kate se relajó, cometiendo el error de bajar la guardia, y eso era exactamente lo que él había querido. Rápido como un guepardo, se lanzó sobre ella y empezaron a forcejear. Castle trataba de deslizar las manos alrededor de la cintura de la detective; ella intentaba retener los fuertes brazos del escritor de que se colaran tras su espalda. Kate estaba perdiendo. El hombre tenía la ventaja de su posición alta sobre ella, de su estatura, de su fuerza, pero, sobre todo, de ser el único que tenía conocimiento de su punto débil. Las cosquillas. Los dedos de Castle se movieron veloces y ágiles, torturándola con cosquillas sin piedad. Por muy enfadada que estaba, no podía frenar la risa extraña y entrecortada que empezó a salir a trompicones de su boca.

—_¡N-NO!_

Kate chilló y gritó y dio patadas y arañó con las uñas, pero fue todo en vano. Era una situación de completa impotencia; se sentía indefensa y desvalida ante tal ataque, su propio cuerpo traicionándola. Su cerebro ordenó a sus labios a pronunciar: _¡Rick! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Basta!_, pero no salieron más que una serie de letras incoherentes que sonaban más bien como el cacareo de un gallo demente que palabras con sentido.

—¡AJÁ! —exclamó Castle de repente, victorioso, retrocediendo rápidamente un par pasos y alzando la revista, ahora arrugada, en el aire como si fuera un trofeo.

Ella era un gran lío de jadeos y sudor y pelo revuelto y extremidades despatarradas abandonado en el sillón, dirigiéndole una expresión malhumorada al escritor.

—¡Whoa-ho! —se rió él, regodeándose a más no poder, estudiando la portada de la revista—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —su voz no podría desprender más jactancia aunque quisiera. Entonces, sus ojos, llenos de malicia, se alzaron de la revista y la miraron—. ¿La has comprado tú?

Kate no respondió; todavía estaba recuperando el aliento del asalto. Cuando se levantó del sillón, se enderezó la ropa y caminó hasta él. Sin decir nada, le intentó arrancar la revista de sus dedos. Él reaccionó al instante, apartando el brazo y volviéndose de lado. Ella, penosamente, fue a por un segundo intento. Castle la esquivó otra vez, dándole la espalda, cambiando la revista de mano y alzándola de nuevo en el aire, poniéndola fuera de su alcance. Kate saltó hacia arriba, chocando contra el pecho del escritor, y aterrizó sobre sus talones, con las manos vacías.

—Rick, devuélveme la revista.

—No, no —dijo él—. Primero responde a mi pregunta. ¿La has comprado tú?

Tras una pausa, la detective contestó reacia:

—… Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

Beckett soltó un largo suspiro.

—Esta mañana —masculló entre dientes.

—Y… —Castle sonrió; contempló otra vez la revista; la volvió a mirar a ella—. ¿Lo has hecho?

Kate actuó repentinamente cautelosa, tratando de controlar cada espasmo para que su rostro no revelara nada que la pudiera delatar.

—Hacer el qué —murmuró con falsa indiferencia.

—Oh, ya lo sabes —insinuó él.

_Dios_, pensó Beckett, _¿cómo puede tener tanta memoria?_

La sonrisa de Castle se torció a la izquierda y sus ojos la miraron con intensidad, alargando a propósito los segundos de silencio para hacer el momento más interesante, emocionante, intrigante.

—¿Lo has hecho? —repitió el escritor. Después de mirarle un rato largo, Kate asintió. Él volvió a sonreír ampliamente, y fue un gesto cruel y torturador. _¿Por qué razón, exactamente, me iba a casar con él?,_ se preguntó—. Es la primera vez, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

—¡Pero no la he arrancado! —saltó Beckett a la defensiva, adoptando una estampa altiva; sólo consiguió sentirse aún más ridícula—. Sólo la he marcado… —extendió una mano hacia él—. Me la devuelves, ¿por favor?

Castle no le entregó la revista. En vez de eso, la enrolló y la utilizó para golpearse ligeramente la barbilla varias veces.

—Guau… Esto me hace sentir tan… —la voz de Rick se apagó, dejando la cuestión en el aire. Adoptó una actitud de Rey y frunció los labios, pensando, luchando por encontrar la palabra apropiada.

—Tan qué —instó ella, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba con cada segundo de reloj.

Castle bajó los ojos a su rostro y volvió a sonreír.

—Poderoso e influenciador. ¿Existe esa palabra? ¿Influenciador?

Kate se negó a responder a sus provocaciones; todavía estaba esperando a que le devolviera la revista de novias. Castle se tomó su tiempo para, lentamente, colocársela en la palma abierta de su mano. Los dedos de la detective se cerraron en torno a ella, pero Castle no la soltó, manteniendo la revista agarrada por el extremo inferior.

—No llevamos ni un día entero prometidos y ya estoy alterando los principios y fundamentos de tu persona —comentó Rick.

Ella le ignoró; él siguió como si nada:

—¿Cómo se siente una? —Kate se encontró a sí misma arqueando una ceja por qué, por una vez, no seguía el hilo de los pensamientos del escritor—. Al ser una mujer obsesionada con el día de su boda —aclaró él—. Creía que eras la independencia en persona.

—Tú sigue yendo por ese camino, y no habrá boda por la que obsesionarse —Kate le dio un fuerte tirón a la revista, arrancándosela de los dedos—. Y yo nunca he dicho que no quisiera casarme. Sólo dije que

—Que eras del tipo 'una vez y no más'. Sí, lo sé. Lo recuerdo —Castle se llevó una mano al corazón—. Y me siento muy honrado. Y lo digo muy en serio —su arrogancia se atemperó hasta desaparecer—. Sin contar mis otros dos matrimonios, te diré que tú eres mi 'una vez y no más', también. Como bien me dijiste hace ya un tiempo, a la tercera va la vencida. Y no puedo pensar en una mejor tercera oportunidad que la tuya —Castle se acercó despacio—. ¿Puedo besarte? Llevo todo el día echándote de menos y pensando sólo en besar tus labios y tengo muchas, muchísimas ganas de besarte.

Desde luego el hombre sabía cómo tratarla, contemplándola con esos ojos honestos, llenos de pura inocencia infantil, consiguiendo derretirla con una sola mirada de las suyas. Beckett permitió que una diminuta sonrisa se proyectara en sus labios.

—Bueno… —la detective se encogió de hombros con falso desinterés—. Supongo que si realmente tienes muchas, _muchísimas_ ganas…

Con una sonrisa que iba a juego con la expresión de sus ojos, Castle recorrió la distancia que los separaba. Kate le permitió que le envolviera la cintura con los brazos, a la vez que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos, todo el tiempo agarrando bien la revista en su mano derecha; parte de su instinto la mantenía recelosa ante una posible doble intención oculta tras toda esa inocencia que exponía el escritor.

La detective se alzó de puntitas al tiempo que Castle la levanta para que sus labios estuviesen a la misma altura. Y entonces la boca del escritor estaba sobre la suya, primero en un beso lento y tierno, y luego, hambriento y deliberado, exigiendo acceso al interior de su boca para explorar cada rincón, sus brazos estrechándose alrededor de su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, Castle la mantuvo agarrada y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja con dulzura, mirándola con ojos tiernos y cálidos. Y entonces la besó suavemente en la mejilla y arrastró su boca hasta su sien. Las manos del escritor empezaron a deslizarse sobre sus brazos, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta sus muñecas.

—¿Me dejas ver el vestido? —le susurró dulce y seductoramente en el oído.

—¡No! —Beckett le empujó y salió de su abrazo.

—Venga, Kate. ¿Por favor? —el escritor hizo morritos y puso esos ojos de cachorrito, pero ella ya estaba inmunizada a cualquiera de sus trucos de persuasión.

—Castle. Deja que te lo deletree. N. O.

—_Bueeeeno_… Está bien —cedió el hombre—. Sé con certeza que lleves lo que lleves, estarás preciosa.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella presumida, con la cabeza alta y con su orgullo resurgiendo de nuevo a la superficie. Dándose la vuelta, se alejó camino del dormitorio.

—Por cierto —Castle llamó y ella se detuvo—. Si estás pensando en esconder la revista para que no la encuentre, recuerda que yo llevo años viviendo en esta casa. Conozco todos los escondites. Tarde o temprano terminará en mis manos —y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Pues entonces _recortaré_ la foto de la revista —le respondió ella y luego le sacó la lengua.

* * *

******Os agradecería que si dejáis un comentario, por favor no mencionéis nada del estreno de la sexta temporada de la serie, si es que ya conocéis detalles. Estoy, lo que se diría, '100% libre de spoilers' y me gustaría ver el primer episodio sin saber nada. Muchas gracias!**


End file.
